1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attaching construction for attaching a pressing roller under a pressed contact condition relative to a fixing roller in a fixing device of an image processing apparatus having the fixing roller for fixing a toner image on a paper sheet and the pressing roller which forms a nip for allowing passage of the paper sheet in cooperation with the fixing roller.
2. Background Art
In a fixing device having a fixing roller and a pressing roller, the pressing roller needs to be attached along the length thereof with good precision relative to the fixing roller so that the pressing roller may be pressed against the fixing roller so as to form a substantially uniform contact width (nip width) with the fixing roller.
Conventionally, the attaching precision of the pressing roller would depend upon manufacturing precision of a pressing roller support member which rotatably supports opposed ends of this pressing roller, assembling precision of the pressing roller support member relative to a machine frame of the fixing device, assembling precision of the fixing roller relative to the machine frame of the fixing device, etc. (no particular document can be disclosed as this is a well-known or common technique in the art).
For this reason, high precisions would be required in the respective steps of manufacturing the pressing roller support member, assembling the pressing roller support member to the machine frame of the fixing device, assembling the fixing roller to the machine frame of the fixing device. Hence, it was difficult to reduce costs for the attachment of the pressing roller.